


Либертад

by WTFnesvoboda2019, WXD



Series: ЗФБ-2019/низкий рейтинг [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Gen, Minor Character Death, Murder
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFnesvoboda2019/pseuds/WTFnesvoboda2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WXD/pseuds/WXD
Summary: Любимая работа vs. ненавистный начальник.





	Либертад

**Author's Note:**

> Сайдстори с некоторыми персонажами — [Темнота](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822837)

— Прекрасная пятница.  
— Лучше не бывает.  
Физиономии у всех были утренние, сонные; Соломин широко зевал, высокий нескладный Валеев листал что-то в планшете. Не слышалось даже привычных шуточек, хотя планерка еще не началась.  
Нина сдвинула один из стульев вправо, к самому краю, насколько это было возможно. Она бы предпочла занять место подальше — где-нибудь в углу за широкой спиной Валеева или еще лучше у окна. Слиться с серыми жалюзи и смотреть сквозь просветы на широкий подъезд приемного покоя. Пережить очередную планерку как неприятную, но неизбежную процедуру: кровь из пальца, гастроскопию, клизму. Да, клизма — самое подходящее.  
Пятничные планерки с Цветковым были не просто утренними пятиминутками перед рабочим днем, они выливались в разбор всех недельных полетов, в наказание за огрехи и просто — в наказание. Особенно для нее.  
Место в углу манило, но Нина не могла туда сесть. Это будет откровенным бегством, попыткой спрятаться, и Цветков такого точно не пропустит.  
Обычно все планерки проходили в ординаторской, но сегодня там устанавливали новые шкафы. Любой нормальный зав в таком случае просто отменил бы утреннюю пятиминутку, но не Цветков. Тем более, не пятничную.  
Устроив на коленях планшет, Нина осмотрелась. До этого в кабинете Цветкова она не бывала — если ему требовалось поговорить один на один, он просто звал жертву в свой закуток за секционной. Там у него был компьютер, вешалка, лабораторный стол с микроскопом и всякие мелочи по углам, говорившие, что помещение обжито — не то что этот кабинет. Здесь — казенные жалюзи на окнах, серый ламинат на полу. Огромный стол напротив двери — почти пустой, только сумка и ноутбук напоминали, что у кабинета и у стола есть хозяин. Металлический шкаф в углу, что в таком можно хранить? Все бумаги собраны в ординаторской и в архиве — у них был свой, независимый от общебольничного, так что… Скальпель? Мачете? Раскладную гильотину? Ну да, а в полу под шкафом дырка, чтобы головы сразу летели в контейнер для отходов. Нет, у него там рабочий набор садиста — щипцы для выдирания ногтей, крючки, иглы, плоскогубцы. Нина поморщилась. Бред. Никаких плоскогубцев в шкафу Цветков, разумеется, не хранил. Для него это было бы слишком пошло, к тому же он и без них прекрасно справлялся.  
В кабинете пахло кофе, но нигде не было видно ни одной чашки — никто просто не посмел бы явиться сюда с напитком, даже Валеев и Рознер, которые позволяли себе больше остальных. Которым Цветков позволял больше, чем остальным.  
На стене позади кресла висела картина — маленькая и тусклая. Нина присмотрелась. Бледное изображение в японском стиле — синее небо, ласточки с длинными раздвоенными хвостами и цветущая ветка у нижнего края. В верхнем левом углу — иероглифы в столбик. Висела картина странно — не посредине, где ей, казалось бы, самое место, а сильно левее, почти в самом углу. В безликость кабинета картина не вписывалась, и это не было похоже на Цветкова. Во-первых, он не стал бы развешивать по стенам какие-то картинки, скорее украсил кабинет графиками очередного отчета. На крайний случай — магнитной доской. И ни в коем случае не стал бы вешать как придется, все у него располагалось строго по линейке и на своих местах. Нина подумала, что картина, может, осталась от прежнего владельца, кто там до Цветкова заведовал отделением? Этого она не знала — пришла в ординатуру уже при нем.  
Нина не успела додумать — вокруг все стихло, словно по свистку, и тут же мягко скрипнул доводчик. На секунду она почувствовала себя у последнего отсека подлодки, как будто прямо перед носом задраили спасительную дверь.  
Не оборачиваясь, глубоко вдохнула, прогоняя дурноту. В конце концов, это уже слишком. Ну, планерка, ну, Цветков. Что там было на этой неделе? Да ничего, все как обычно — вскрытия, протоколы, заключения. Но каждый раз в этой ничем не выдающейся рутине Цветков ухитрялся найти промахи, ошибки — и вытаскивал их на всеобщее обозрение, перетряхивал, разбирал по деталям и тыкал в лицо.  
За спиной раздались шаги. Нина смотрела в пол — мимо проплыли дорогие баскетбольные кеды, прикрытые черными брюками. Нина подняла глаза. Цветков носил строгие двойки с галстуком, темно-зеленый хирургический костюм, реже — белый халат, но что бы он ни надевал, баскетбольные кеды оставались неизменными, и это сбивало с толку. Посторонняя деталь, неожиданно человеческий штрих в безупречном холодном стиле. Очередной подвох — Цветков был эксперт по подвохам.  
Сегодня он надел халат — под распахнутыми полами виднелись красно-коричневый галстук и белая рубашка.  
Он оперся о стол, почти сел на него, словно подчеркивал — это мой кабинет, мое отделение, моя больница. И Нина бы не удивилась, если бы года через три-четыре больница действительно стала «его». Мысленно добавила: ублюдок. Тут же взяла слово обратно. Она просто не выспалась, просто погода была дрянная, а небо — пасмурное, просто… Просто это же был Цветков. Мерзавец и пакостник.  
Коротко кивнув, он улыбнулся, и человек, впервые с ним столкнувшийся, наверняка не разглядел бы за этой улыбкой ничего, кроме дружелюбия — искреннего и прямого. Публика на стульях замерла в ожидании.  
— Доброе утро, коллеги. Планерка у нас сегодня в непривычных, хм, декорациях, так что перехожу сразу к делу, будем коротко и по существу.  
Нина едва подавила желание прикусить ноготь на большом пальце. Может, сегодня и правда обойдется. Не каждый же день быть гадостям даже с таким начальником, как Цветков.  
— Вадим, сначала с вами. Что там у вас с докладом по туберкулезу? Две недели до конференции. Я вечером не смогу посмотреть, давайте сейчас, только кратко.  
Соломин быстро перебрал листы в планшете, начал перечислять спорные случаи по их стационару, забубнил что-то о сравнительной диагностике — надо сказать, довольно бестолково. Если бы Нина позволила себе так мямлить, то дело бы не обошлось простой выволочкой, а этот бубнил себе — и ничего. Цветков только кивал и делал пометки в ежедневнике, потом щелкнул ручкой, словно ставил точку, и перебил:  
— Хорошо, спасибо. Я понял.  
Он поднял взгляд от страницы, и на секунду серые глаза остановились на Нине. Коротко, бегло, но этого было достаточно, чтобы понять — сейчас возьмется за нее. Внутри кольнула тоска — острая и безнадежная, как хмарь за окном. Сколько она себя помнила, это чувство всегда приходило одинаково — в садике, в школе, в институте, каждый раз, когда ей предстояло отвечать у доски, выступать публично или просто быть в центре внимания. Но тогда никто, по большому счету, не желал ей зла, а сейчас все ради этого и затевалось. Она точно знала.  
Взгляд — ленивый, почти скучающий — проехался по лицам, уперся в серые планки жалюзи и тут же вернулся обратно. К ней.  
— Зорина, — без выражения сказал Цветков. — На этой неделе у вас, кстати, был случай, имеющий самое прямое отношение к докладу доктора Соломина.  
Нина принялась лихорадочно вспоминать все секционные случаи за прошедшую неделю. Туберкулез? Кажется…  
— В среду, — напомнил Цветков. — Вадим, озвучьте вашу тему.  
— Д-дифференциальная диагностика туберкулеза в условиях многопрофильного стационара, — буркнул тот. Наверняка, боялся, что и за него сейчас возьмутся.  
Но Цветков на него и не посмотрел.  
— Очень хорошо. Что скажете, Зорина?  
Нина прочистила горло. Он говорил нормальным тоном. Он не нарушал личного пространства — даже взглядом. Но ощущение было такое, словно Цветков за шкирку вытащил ее на лобное место, и все глаза прикованы только к ней. На самом деле на нее никто не пялился, а Валеев вообще как будто дремал, склонив к груди подбородок.  
— Да, было. Но там не туберкулез… то есть, туберкулез в клиническом диагнозе тоже есть — очаги в верхушках легких, под микроскопом пневмония, но смерть наступила от тонкокишечной непроходимости. Спайка в подвздошной области, некроз…  
Цветков перебил ее кивком, словно услышал все, чего ждал.  
— А как вы трактовали туберкулезный процесс? Подробнее.  
— Все есть в заключении. — Цветков послушно опустил голову, полистал бумаги в планшете. Нашел нужную. У Нины упало сердце — это наверняка было ее заключение. Значит, готовился, заранее планировал представление, и привычной головомойкой тут точно не обойдется. Сволочь. Сволочь и мудак.  
Цветков улыбнулся — рот у него был широкий, чувственный, словно нарочно созданный для таких вот улыбок. Левый уголок чуть приподнят, за верхней губой угадываются ровные зубы, но глаза — глаза холодно поблескивают из-под длинной неровной челки.  
— На самом деле в вашем заключении ничего нет. Такое даже для отписки делать стыдно. Например, туберкулез описан очень невнятно — очаговый? Фиброзно-очаговый? С инфильтративной вспышкой?  
Очень хотелось сглотнуть — тяжело, шумно, — и закрыть глаза. По-хорошему, стоило бы молчать и просто ждать, когда все закончится, но Цветков тоже молчал — с той же улыбкой. Ждал.  
— На покраске там гранулема, — пробормотала Нина. — В печени, почках и в…  
— Не очень понимаю, — отозвался Цветков, и Нине в его голосе послышалось змеиное шипение, — какое отношение гранулемы в данном случае имеют к вашему окончательному диагнозу.  
Нина все-таки сглотнула. Постаралась вдохнуть — немедленно показалось, что ее жалкую попытку втянуть воздух расслышал каждый, даже Валеев проснулся. Хотелось провалиться, но нужно было во что бы то ни стало отвечать. Она понимала, чего он добивается. Этот мудак хотел всеми верховодить — сломать, доказать, что ты ничтожество, а потом снисходительно взять под свою опеку. Милостиво разрешить игру — но только по своим правилам.  
— Нет, — сказала Нина, и не узнала своего голоса. — Там смерть в результате хирургической патологии, а туберкулез в осложнениях. Я делала…  
Цветков прервал ее взмахом руки. Валеев окончательно проснулся и во все глаза наблюдал за публичной поркой. Нина мысленно скривилась. Цветков кивнул Соломину, тот, кажется, даже привстал — и забубнил, словно заученный урок:  
— Ну… Учитывая гранулемы, можно предположить диссеминированный туберкулез легких и внутренних органов, спайки указывают на возможный туберкулез кишечника. Судя по, м-м… предоставленной морфологии, течение процесса волнообразное, а вообще, смотреть надо, Евгений Саныч.  
Цветков едва заметно шевельнул пальцами, словно был дирижером, под управлением которого разыгрывалась музыкальная пьеса — многоступенчатая и идеально слаженная.  
— Но вот ваша коллега черным по белому ставит — тонкокишечная непроходимость. Наверное, у нее были основания, да? Ведь были, Зорина? Что вы там увидели, в кишках — аппендэктомия, перитонит? Ваше заключение молчит, как Рихард Зорге.  
Нина не успела даже рта раскрыть. Соломин вяло пожал плечами и сказал — Нине показалось, что выплюнул:  
— При равнозначной ситуации предпочтение отдается туберкулезу, как социально опасному заболеванию.  
Цветков улыбнулся. Урод, подумала Нина. Подумала отстраненно, бесцветно, едкий ком жег горло, а подступающие слезы уже щипали глаза.  
— Зорина, вам задание к понедельнику — еще раз проанализировать всю клиническую картину и пересмотреть диагноз. Или представить однозначные аргументы в пользу вашего. Вы вообще в курсе, какой конкурс был в ординатуру по отделению? Уверены, что соответствуете, как диагност? Мне начинает казаться, что…  
В гробовой тишине ножки стула скрипнули по полу, скрип заглушил ненавистный голос. Нина выронила планшет, поднимать не стала. Слезы застилали глаза, и она почти споткнулась об кого-то — невидимая рука поддержала ее за предплечье. Нина с силой вырвалась и вылетела в коридор.

 

Под козырьком приемного покоя стояла большая урна для окурков. Нина встала так, чтобы спрятаться за открытой дверью, достала сигареты. Мимо сновали люди — в халатах, в куртках, с сумками для неотложной помощи и с пустыми руками. Нина никого не видела. Как ни странно, многолюдная суета вызывала чувство отгороженности от мира — и успокаивала. Шмыгнув носом, она глубоко затянулась. Пальцы озябли, хотя было вовсе не холодно. За козырьком накрапывал неуютный апрельский дождь.  
Она могла бы пойти на лестницу черного хода — курильщиков, согласно, новым правилам, конечно, гоняли, но больше для галочки. Все равно между этажами вечно кто-то дымил.  
Уебок, просто уебок — иначе не скажешь. Размазал ее, как по нотам. Она не боялась, что Цветков вышвырнет ее из отделения — нет, просто будет прессовать до последнего, пока она не сломается и не примет его условия. Или до тех пор, пока не уйдет сама.  
Его условия были очень простые — безоговорочно слушаться, подчиняться и никогда не возражать ни словом, но что-то в ней от всей души восставало против такого порядка вещей. Она протестовала не из упрямства, да и Цветков был более чем толковым патологом, никакой сделкой с совестью тут и не пахло, но в его приемах и правилах сквозило что-то настолько мелочное и гадкое, что воротило с души. Нельзя так — просто нельзя.  
И ведь получалось, что ничего плохого он не сделал, всего лишь указал молодому специалисту на ошибки. Он был ее непосредственным руководителем, если на то пошло, он обязан был проверять, ставить под сомнение и спорить, если нужно. Но не так — нет, мать его, не так. Вот просто не так — не на публичной планерке, не с демонстративным садизмом, не используя ее как боксерскую грушу для своих прихвостней, в конце концов.  
Ублюдок. Ублюдок.  
Цветков делал это не из-за того, что она плохо справлялась с работой, нет. Для профилактики. Отчасти — для самоутверждения. Из любви к искусству, вот зачем. И смириться с этим категорически не получалось.  
Во рту разлился едкий привкус — дотянула до самого фильтра. Уличная сырость давно забралась под одежду, пальцы покраснели и не слушались. Нос распух и чесался.  
При одной мысли о возвращении голова отзывалась тупой ноющей болью.  
Самым правильным было бы положить заявление ему на стол — еще несколько лет назад, но Нина работала дальше. Когда становилось невмоготу, Цветков ослаблял удавку, не трогал какое-то время, словно чувствовал, что она на грани и всерьез может уйти. Нина успокаивалась, отходила, мерзости Цветкова уже не казались такими невыносимыми, день за днем наматывался новый круг, и так до бесконечности.  
Иногда она себя ненавидела, но терпела дальше. Своей работой Нина дорожила, а больница была лучшей в области.  
Стрельнув бычком в сторону урны, она достала из кармана упаковку влажных салфеток. Еще не хватало появиться в отделении с рожей, напоминающей раскисший помидор.  
В ординаторской, к счастью, никого не оказалось, и она отыскала в сумке упаковку кетанова. Нет уж, этому козлу ее не доломать. Установка звучала так себе, но сегодня даже такое было на вес золота. Ничего, в выходные можно будет отоспаться и спокойно обо всем подумать. Может, наконец, решить что-нибудь. Или…  
Цветков окликнул ее у двери секционного зала. Увидев его лицо, Нина вспомнила, что конца планерки она так и не дождалась. Просто сбежала. Фактически — самовольно покинула рабочее место. В другое время за этим тут же последовала бы паника, но сейчас осталось только тупое равнодушие.  
Она ждала, наблюдая, как Цветков плавно двигается по коридору. Он успел сменить рубашку и халат на хирургический костюм и выглядел почти веселым. Черные кеды беззвучно касались пола. Не хватало только руки в карманы опустить для полноты картины.  
Нина вдруг подумала, что он не тянет на свой возраст. Сколько ему — тридцать? Тридцать два? Она точно не помнила, хотя кто-то ведь говорил. Нет, никак не тянет.  
Цветков поравнялся с ней. Встал напротив, остро глянул сквозь неровные пряди, словно оценивал результат своей работы, — но тут же опустил веки. Нина представила, как плюет ему в лицо. Коротко, смачно, от всей души. Вышло бы эффектно — они были почти одного роста.  
На секунду ей померещилось, что яркий рот вот-вот дрогнет в знакомой усмешке, но этого не произошло — к счастью. Потому что тогда бы она точно не удержалась.  
— Вы пропустили планерку, Зорина, — ровно сказал Цветков. Нина промолчала.  
Не глядя, он выдернул из планшета несколько карточек, пересчитал их с ощутимым удовольствием — две, три, четыре — и протянул Нине.  
— Ваши.  
Сердце упало: четыре тела. На каждое уйдет часа по два в лучшем случае — если повезет с причинами смерти. Можно забыть про обед, и про уход отсюда вовремя тоже можно забыть.  
Козел. Падаль тошная.  
Скользнув по ней равнодушным взглядом, Цветков развернулся и пошел в обратную сторону. Медленно — так, что за этим угадывалась нарочитая картинность. Он даже не стал дожидаться ее реакции, всем видом показывая, что ему абсолютно плевать.  
Нина смотрела ему вслед, не замечая, что мнет злосчастные карты.  
На секунду представилось, как она стирает — или наоборот, расширяет — ухмылку Цветкова ампутационным ножом. Пилой. Ножницами. Представилось так ярко, что стало не по себе. Плохо.  
Откуда-то она знала, что Цветков бы порадовался таким ее мыслям. И ничуть бы не испугался.  
Взявшись за дверь, Нина подумала: нет, никаких пил с ножами. Но в глаз бы она ему засветила с большим удовольствием. Еще лучше — по яйцам, так, чтобы согнулся пополам, а потом и вовсе упал.

 

Последний.  
Последнему, судя по карте, было около сорока, но выглядел он на все шестьдесят — рыхлый, полный, с застывшим, как резиновая маска, желтушным лицом.  
С ним все было более-менее ясно — некроз поджелудочной, изменения в оболочках сердца и, как результат, острая недостаточность кровообращения.  
Нина не чувствовала ни рук, ни ног. Казалось, всего минуту назад возле соседнего стола крутился Рознер, обмениваясь шуточками с санитаром, но настенные часы говорили, что никакого Рознера в отделении уже давно нет. Без четверти девять. В голове мутилось.  
И санитары все разбежались — череп предстояло пилить самой. Она никогда не окажется дома, она просто умрет на полу секционной.  
Поменяв перчатки, Нина поправила фартук. Пока возилась со скальпом, не заметила, как открылась дверь, впуская стылый коридорный сквозняк. Цветков подошел так тихо, что, развернувшись, она почти столкнулась с ним и едва не вскрикнула. Отступив на шаг, он скользнул взглядом по единственному яркому пятну — вытянутому на столе телу — и кивнул, словно с чем-то соглашался.  
Нина взялась за осциллярку, встала в изголовье.  
Злости больше не было — ничего не было, только пустота под черепом, такая же, как сейчас будет у этого мертвого мужика. По лицу Цветкова мало что получалось прочесть, впрочем, что там было читать — наверняка приперся поиздеваться. Насладиться своей расправой, не упустить из нее ни капли.  
Нина отвела взгляд. Из Цветкова получилась бы отличная ядовитая тварь — какая-нибудь маленькая, многоногая, хромированно-черная.  
Опустив прозрачный щиток, она включила пилу. Цветков открыл рот, но опоздал — визг осциллярки стирал его голос. В воздух взметнулись первые крошки, и Нина мстительно отметила, как торопливо он отступает еще на два шага. Пятится. Цветков поморщился, махнул рукой, наверное, требовал, чтобы она заглушила инструмент, но Нина сделала вид, что не понимает — старательно углубляла распил.  
Цветков покосился на часы и вышел за дверь.

 

Смотреть на время уже не имело смысла. Какая разница, десять или половина одиннадцатого? Сумрачный широкий коридор при ночном освещении напоминал тоннель метро — пустой и гулкий. Медленно переступая, Нина шла к выходу: сумка на плече тянула вниз, напряжение в мышцах превратилось в тупую ватную слабость. Хотелось лечь и закрыть глаза.  
Плитка холодная, — подумала Нина. Было бы приятно.  
А потом она заметила свет в третьей секционной и одновременно вспомнила, что забыла вызвать такси. Нина остановилась. Ноги вдруг налились свинцовой тяжестью, хотя она и так их едва волочила. Восемь часов почти без передышки.  
Третья секционная была самой маленькой — всего на два стола — и исторически принадлежала руководству отделения. Там изредка вскрывал Цветков, когда по какой-то причине требовалось участие главного врача, и его зам — грузная и всегда хмурая Антонина Сергеевна.  
Яркий свет вырывался в коридор из-за приоткрытой двери. Нина поправила на плече ремень сумки и медленно шагнула к холодному электрическому росчерку. Во всем здании не слышалось ни звука. Дежурные санитары наверняка смотрели телевизор в комнате отдыха — далеко, почти на другом конце крыла.  
За дверью был Цветков — замер над металлическим столом. Он так и не сменил свой хирургический костюм, хотя сейчас, глубоким вечером накануне выходных, на нем должна быть совсем другая одежда. Отросшие черные волосы топорщились над затылком, закрывали уши и лоб. Нина видела только острый нос и подбородок. Цветков рассматривал бумаги под зажимом планшета и полностью ушел в себя.  
На столе лежало тело — от двери были видны только узкие бледные подошвы и край бирки на большом пальце.  
Нина взялась за дверную скобу. Потянуть — расширить яркий электрический проем — и войти. Только вот зачем?  
Неподвижная сцена завораживала, не давала отвести глаз, но как Нина ни старалась, с порога не получалось разглядеть покойника. Цветков по-прежнему изучал что-то в планшете, из кармана выглядывала смятая хирургическая шапочка.  
Она подумала — сам вскрывать, что ли, собрался? Все было проще простого — поступивший после шести труп санитар закатывал в холодильник, а на следующий день за него брался тот, кому доставалась на планерке карта. Кто-нибудь из низшей касты — Валеев, Гуськов. Или она. По-хорошему, сейчас в третьей секционной не должно быть ни Цветкова, ни этого тела. Если только что-нибудь срочное…  
Сухо сглотнув, Нина потянула дверь на себя. Он не мог не услышать тонкий протяжный звук — не скрип, скорее шуршание пополам с коридорным сквозняком, но стоял так, как будто не слышал.  
Сердце вдруг заколотилось где-то возле горла.  
Что ты здесь делаешь, дура, иди, иди домой. Уходи.  
Нина сделала шаг. И еще один.  
Труп был женский — первым делом в глаза бросились темные пятна сосков на синевато-бледной коже и узкий, ровно подстриженный треугольник внизу живота. Ключицы остро торчали вверх, ребра почти выпирали — худая, даже слишком. Окоченение еще не наступило, и кожа казалась издевательски мягкой, словно тонкая замша.  
За восемь лет, связанных с медициной, Нина усвоила одну простую вещь — трупы никогда не бывают красивыми. Они могут выглядеть как угодно: уродливо, жалко, страшно, странно, но красиво — никогда. Эстетику смерти тиражируют фильмы, книги, вампирские истории и темные готические кадры, а честная реальность способна уязвить кого угодно. Если это старики, кожа на мертвых телах выглядит тонкой и беззащитной, как шкура замороженного цыпленка, если молодые — смерть стирает всю молодость, замыкает черты в бессмысленную маску и стягивает мышцы. Просто куски мяса.  
Нина смотрела и думала — возможно, при жизни эта девушка не казалась такой костлявой, наверняка лодыжки, перевитые голубоватыми венами, выглядели изящно, а плечи не смотрелись вешалкой без одежды. Но даже в таком виде она… приковывала взгляд.  
Цветков оторвался от планшета, уперся взглядом в Нину. Взгляд был бессмысленный, пустой. Или ей так показалось в белом свете ламп под потолком.  
— Ты еще здесь, — сказал он, и Нина почти вздрогнула. Не из-за тона, такого же бесцветного, как взгляд, а из-за механического «ты». Здесь, в отделении, Цветков никогда ни к кому не обращался на «ты».  
— Я собираюсь домой, — пробормотала Нина и не сразу поняла, что ноги сами собой делают еще один шаг. Вперед.  
У покойной были черные волосы, подстриженные в короткий боб с челкой, и неестественно длинная шея — хрупкая даже на фоне общей худобы. Бледный рот выглядел расслабленным, и эта безмятежность почему-то раздражала — сильнее, чем следы посмертных судорог на некоторых лицах. Слишком неуместно это смотрелось. Жертва аварии? Отравление? Сердце, инсульт? Никаких видимых повреждений на теле не было.  
Нина снова посмотрела на Цветкова — и на этот раз заметила поверх планшета телефон. Обычная черная сенсорная трубка. Ждал звонка? Собирался звонить сам?  
Цветков, не глядя, провел пальцем по экрану и отступил от стола.  
Тишина вдруг лопнула — в коридоре послышались далекие, едва различимые шорохи, стало слышно, как шумит вытяжка, ровно гудят лампы, где-то скрипит каталка. Все эти звуки в одну секунду ворвались в секционную, оживили воздух — и странная паутина распалась. Нина снова почувствовала руки и ноги и с облегчением прислушалась к тяжести в мышцах, в голове.  
— Идите домой, Зорина, — сказал Цветков, и Нина обрадовалась знакомому «вы» и обычной человеческой усталости в голосе.  
Цветков. Самый обычный мерзкий Цветков. Все хорошо, все как всегда. Разум ни за что не хотел возвращаться к тому, что ситуация в любом случае оставалась странной — зачем в третьей этот труп? Почему не в холодильнике? Какого черта Цветков еще не дома или где ему там полагалось быть в пятницу вечером?  
Чтобы успокоиться, Нина мысленно съязвила — ты же не думаешь, что он, ну, например, запрет сейчас дверь и опустит руку ей на грудь? А потом снимет свой безупречный хирургический костюм и… Шутки на эту тему были в духе Рознера, и Нина скривилась. Неудачная попытка.  
Нет, она, разумеется, ничего такого не думала. Цветков предпочитал трахать живые мозги, мертвецы его не возбуждали.

 

Нина лежала на полу и следила за переливающейся на стенах радугой. Сколько ни старалась, она никак не могла вспомнить, кто же ей позвонил и пригласил сюда — или она сама позвонила. Помнила только, что здесь живет кто-то — Элька Донцова? Олег? Серега? — и дом в пяти минутах езды от больницы. Окраина.  
После эпизода с Цветковым Нина вышла на пустую стоянку и вызвала такси. Моросил дождь. Машина приехала сразу — иногда у ворот больницы дежурили водители, ожидая припозднившихся врачей или родственников. И вместо своей квартиры оказалась здесь.  
Они пили чай на кухне, потом вино и водку, и Нина стала засыпать. Элька махала ей с другого конца стола, и с зажатой в пальцах сигареты сыпался пепел. Сколько они уже не виделись? Месяц? Половину гостей, собравшихся на Элькиной кухне, Нина толком не знала.  
— Спать хочу, — сказала она, когда Элька зашла в ванную следом за ней. Пошарив под раковиной, достала маленький непрозрачный пузырек и открутила кран. Вытряхнула на ладонь три таблетки с бабочкой вместо насечки, запила, некрасиво сглатывая. Протянула пузырек Нине.  
— Штуки две бери. Как раз чтобы проснуться.  
С Элькой они вместе учились в меде, но, получив диплом, та сразу сбежала в одну из «клиник красоты», где богатым теткам было важно, что чистку лица им делает не кто-нибудь, а настоящий врач.  
«Бабочка» разбудила мозги, но не справилась с телом — вскоре Нина уже лежала на ковре, прислушиваясь к доносящимся с дивана голосам. Пару раз ее, кажется, кто-то звал, но она вяло отмахивалась. Хотелось только смотреть на стену и думать о своем.  
Четыре года. Четыре года в одинаковом режиме — Цветков прекрасно разбирался в тонкостях давления. Началось с того, что он запросто зарезал ее первый доклад для одной из промежуточных больничных конференций — раз за разом выискивал недочеты, потом находил новые в уже исправленном, а перед самой конференцией деланно-сочувственным тоном сообщил, что он спасает ее от публичного позора. И передал выступление другому ординатору — Валееву, у которого тут же нашлись все необходимые наработки. Готовился — сразу поняла Нина. Заранее готовился и знал, что ей докладывать не дадут. Бессильная ярость, охватившая ее тогда, едва не стоила работы — Нина уже написала заявление об уходе, остановило ее только злорадное ожидание во взгляде Цветкова. Он чувствовал, в каком она состоянии, и с нескрываемым интересом ждал развязки. И она впервые решила — нет. Ни за что она не доставит ему такой радости, если он хочет ее вышибить, пусть сделает это в открытую. Сам. Она не сразу поняла, что у Цветкова совсем другие цели.  
И что? Что теперь было делать? Стать послушным членом его карманной свиты, дать понять, что она согласна, пусть только прекратит издеваться? Вторым вариантом все еще оставалось уйти.  
Жаловаться было некому и не на что — следов, как хороший садист, он не оставлял никогда. Не подкопаешься.  
Нина проследила, как синий сплетается с зеленым, тут же перетекает в красный. Это была лампа — всего лишь цветная лампа, а не глюки.  
Она хотела работать, спокойно заниматься любимым делом и не воевать ни с каким Цветковым. Но он ни за что не оставит ее в покое.  
— Ну почему, почему он такой мудак. — Нина свела челюсти так, что зубы скрипнули.  
Кто-то присел перед ней на корточки — она видела только обтянутые темными джинсами колени — и поводил перед лицом рукой.  
— Готова, что ли?  
Нина прикрыла глаза. А когда открыла, ноги исчезли, и на стене снова переливалась радуга.  
Кто-то другой улегся напротив, кто-то, на кого она совсем не хотела смотреть. Нина усилием удерживала взгляд на цветных полосах.  
— Из-за чего поссорились хоть? — Участие в голосе звучало вполне искренне.  
Нина нахмурилась, но тут же вспомнила, что думала про Цветкова. Назвала мудаком…  
— Из-за туберкулеза.  
Рядом уважительно хмыкнули.  
— Надо же. Обычно люди из-за трипака ссорятся или там из-за сифилиса. Но туберкулез — тоже мощно.  
Вдаваться в объяснения не хотелось, и Нина согласно кивнула. Кто-то не отставал.  
— Цапля? Эй, Цапля.  
Цапля? Нина заставила себя сфокусироваться. Напротив, подложив ладонь под щеку, лежал очень знакомый тип. Волосы стали длиннее, чем она, кажется, помнила — закрывали правое ухо до самой шеи, скулы заметно заострились, но она его точно знала. И «Цаплю» — это прозвище Нина помнила тоже.  
— Полякович?  
Тот улыбнулся.  
— Привет.  
Нина потерла глаза.  
Года три назад с ним встречалась Элька. Нина, в общем, давно перестала удивляться ее увлечениям — кого только среди них не было, но Полякович вгонял в ступор даже видавших виды Элькиных друзей. Он учился в трех вузах и ни одного не закончил. Четыре раза менял паспорт — в последний раз потому что изрисовал все страницы мухами и пауками — и каждый раз требовал вписать в него новое имя. Полякович не пил и не употреблял — под его состояние вечной полупьяной обдолбанности эти обычные слова не подходили. Он не прожигал жизнь — он с треском прошибал в ней дыры огромной кувалдой. Нина помнила, как он прибегал на вечеринки в махровом халате поверх джинсов, ложился на проезжую часть во время прогулок, прыгал на подъездный козырек с четвертого этажа, орал ментам «привет, гомосеки». Полякович был кошмарный тип — и притягательный в своей кошмарности, как фото человека с содранной кожей. Нина никогда не могла на него спокойно смотреть — непроизвольно начинала прикидывать, сколько он протянет. Год, полтора? Ну, пять от силы.  
Прошло три года.  
Спившимся беззубым бомжом Полякович как будто не стал — и вообще, с виду был жив-здоров. Когда они виделись последний раз, он вроде выбирал — податься в уличные художники или в какую-то буддийскую секту.  
Словно угадав ее мысли, Полякович ухмыльнулся.  
— Поблизости был, решил заглянуть.  
Нина с трудом выпрямилась, села.  
— Нормально так через три года — о, дай загляну.  
Глаза у него были те же — голубые, мутные, до половины прикрытые тяжелыми веками, но он выглядел на удивление спокойным. Исчезла кричащая болезненная резкость — или чем-то сгладилась. Надо спросить, что он такое сейчас принимает, подумала Нина. Седативы какие-нибудь…  
— Почему через три года, мы видимся иногда. Ну, с Элькой.  
Громко охнув, он тоже поднялся. Волосы с левой стороны оказались почти под ноль обкусаны машинкой — выглядело так, словно он не дотерпел до конца стрижки, выскочил из парикмахерского кресла и убежал. Справа щеку и ухо закрывали длинные пряди. Нет, Полякович оставался Поляковичем. Разве что научился расслабляться.  
Радуга на стене перестала казаться такой яркой, как пять минут назад. Элька с дивана кивнула Нине, щелкнула пультом телевизора. Рядом с ней сидел высокий черноволосый парень и кто-то еще.  
Полякович сложил ноги по-турецки.  
— А ты как поживаешь, Цапля?  
Он звал ее так с первого дня знакомства — из-за роста, но Нина никогда по-настоящему не обижалась. Почему-то в исполнении психа Поляковича прозвище не звучало обидно.  
— А ты? Побывал в буддийских монахах?  
— Побывал. И они во мне… тоже.  
— Расскажешь?  
Он завел за ухо лезущие в лицо волосы, потер колено.  
— Ты, Цапелька, пьешь? Идем на кухню, там должно еще остаться.  
Пока Полякович искал чистые стаканы, Нина снова подумала, что он почти не изменился, если только слегка. Те же дерганые движения, плотно сжатые тонкие губы и рыбий взгляд, как будто под вечным кайфом. И поэтому когда он наполнил рюмку только ей, Нина откровенно удивилась:  
— Ты, что ли, в завязке? Да ладно?!  
Полякович пожал плечами.  
— Нет. Я за рулем.  
— За рулем? Ты?  
— Угу. Так про что тебе сначала рассказать — про монахов или про футбольных фанатов? Или про музыкантов?  
— Музыканты тоже были?  
— Были. И еще я в школе работал, детский кружок вел.  
Нина залпом опрокинула коньяк. Полякович рассмеялся.

 

— Нифига себе. Я вообще-то думала про машину. Да и то как-то…  
— Издеваешься. Нахрена мне машина.  
Возле подъезда матово поблескивала черная дорожная хонда. Полякович обошел мотоцикл кругом, застегнул куртку. Нина встала рядом.  
— Слушай, она же страшно дорогая.  
Перебросив ногу через сиденье, он хлопнул позади себя.  
— Садись?  
— Я домой, — зачем-то сказала Нина и потрогала переднюю фару.  
— Садись. Ты вообще когда-нибудь каталась на таком?  
Нет, она никогда на таком не каталась. И не была уверена, что хочет прокатиться с Поляковичем. Тому Поляковичу, которого она знала три года назад, она бы и велосипеда не доверила.  
На бензобаке среди серебристых молний выделялось написанное белым слово «Libertad». Нахмурившись, Нина попыталась вспомнить, откуда оно ей знакомо, но безуспешно — напряжение мешало сосредоточиться. Пока она думала, Полякович достал откуда-то бутылку с водой, жадно присосался и тут же выплюнул воду длинной изогнутой струей.  
— Выдохлась, сука. Садись.  
Нина вдруг представила, какое лицо было бы у Цветкова, повстречай он такого вот Поляковича — и расхохоталась. Взялась за шлем.  
— Как его надевать?  
Мягко заурчал двигатель. Беспокойство прошло, мимо понеслись огни квартала.  
Нина поняла, что никакого «домой» не будет, как только они выехали из лабиринта новостроек — хотя бы потому что Полякович не знает, где она живет, но это уже не казалось важным. Ветер, бьющий о пластину шлема, и нарастающая скорость вызывали эйфорию, словно подействовала элькина таблетка.  
Когда они ушли с трассы влево, вдоль горизонта нехотя обозначилась багровая полоса — знак приближающегося рассвета.  
Полякович затормозил, прижавшись к обочине, и Нине показалось, что она проснулась. Шлем глушил звуки, но без него тишина стала еще пронзительнее.  
Зачарованно озираясь, она спрыгнула с хонды.  
Впереди чернел широкий съезд с указателем, но слов было не разобрать.  
Полякович неслышно встал рядом с Ниной.  
— Прогуляемся?  
Она смотрела в слепую темноту.  
— Куда?  
Вместо ответа Полякович мягко подтолкнул ее в спину.  
В сотне метров от съезда чернели деревья, небо медленно расчищалось от ночных красок, делалось холодным и пустым. На городских улицах этой разницы она бы не заметила.  
Полякович повозился возле хонды и снова кивнул — пошли. Нина прислушалась к себе. Таблетки то ли отпускали, то ли наоборот забирали, она не могла понять: пальцы зябко покалывало, во рту сохло. Странной картинкой встало перед глазами, как Полякович выплевывает на асфальт струю воды. Нина непроизвольно сглотнула и облизнулась.  
Он ждал ее у обочины. Кажется, у него была цель.  
Прижав ладонь козырьком ко лбу, Нина еще раз всмотрелась в предутреннюю синеву. Она понимала, что все это — поворот, деревья, съезд — совсем недалеко от города, но где именно, никак не могла понять. Дальше больницы? Ближе? Они вполне могли обойти полгорода по окружной и заехать с другой стороны.  
Полякович терпеливо ждал, никак не комментируя. Где-то вдалеке зашлась клекотом запоздалая ночная птица. Пожелтевшая трава на склоне казалась ломкой и очень сухой.  
— А мотоцикл здесь бросишь?  
Полякович принял ее вопрос за согласие — тут же сунул руки в карманы и пошел к указателю. Но все-таки бросил через плечо:  
— Мы быстро, минут пять. Там внизу застрять можно, а здесь в такое время вряд ли кто нарисуется.  
Нина посмотрела на дорогу, от которой ветвился съезд. Одна из тупиковых петель трассы? Путь к какому-нибудь заводу, который раньше работал, а теперь стоял заброшенный?  
И все с тобой хорошо, — тут же подумалось невпопад, — пока не уходишь с дороги. Поезжай вперед, никто тебя не тронет, если не свернешь в лес. Не сворачивай в лес.  
Стало холодно и тревожно.  
Таблетки, — сказала она себе. Это таблетки.  
На указателе было написано: «Карьер Прибрежный, 800 м».  
Карьер. Что забыл Полякович на каком-то карьере? Нет, не так — что забыла там она? Но все равно шагала следом за ним по грунтовому съезду. Предрассветный сумрак превращался в туман, внизу оказалось неожиданно зябко. Нина повела плечом, прогоняя мурашки. Полякович, не оборачиваясь, шел вперед.  
Он остановился возле темной опушки и начал осматриваться. Дорога тянулась вдоль рощи и дальше терялась — может, ныряла в заросли, может, ползла дальше. Нина хотела найти сигареты, но почему-то не стала.  
— Там, — сказал Полякович, указывая на грунтовку, — карьер. Если не сворачивать на съезд, ехать по асфальту, попадешь в пригородный поселок. Тоже Прибрежный называется. Дурь какая-то, на сто километров вокруг ни одного берега, а, сука, надо же — Прибрежный. Дурь.  
На Нину он не смотрел и вообще выглядел так, словно говорил сам с собой. Раздвинув ветки, Полякович углубился в кустарник и продолжал уже на ходу:  
— Я чо рассказать хотел. У меня тут сестру сегодня нашли. Сказали… сказали, что где-то здесь.  
Нина остановилась, одна из веток хлестнула по руке, другая царапнула шею.  
— Чего? — А в голове пронеслось: приехали.  
Полякович не останавливался — и говорил.  
— Ага, тут где-то. Сказали — в леске возле карьера. Туда рабочую бригаду каждый день возят, а мужики из поселка ходят пешком. Вот… вот кто-то из них забежал в кусты отлить — и ага. Нашел.  
Нина оглянулась назад. Мучительно хотелось вернуться, но идти одной к пологому съезду с указателем было страшно. Темная куртка Поляковича уже почти скрылась за деревьями, а голос звучал так, словно он рассказывал о том, что ел на завтрак.  
— Подожди! — Не выдержала Нина. Голос сорвался. Ветки впереди перестали шуршать — Полякович остановился и ждал ее в темноте. Она пошла вперед. Сухая трава пружинила под ногами, кустарник цеплялся за одежду, пахло сыростью и прелой листвой. Сверху срывались холодные капли. Она едва не налетела на Поляковича — тот стоял под развесистым деревом и почти слился с серым стволом.  
Нина почувствовала озноб. Нужно было убираться отсюда поскорее. Наверху в кроне что-то мягко зашуршало, вниз осыпалась новая порция капель. Полякович даже не шелохнулся.  
— Пошли обратно, — сказала она. Зубы уже почти выбивали чечетку. — На обратном пути дорасскажешь.  
Полякович словно не слышал.  
— Я точно не знаю, что с ней случилось. Мне позвонили, попросили приехать. Когда я приехал, сказали… сказали, что уже все.  
Хотелось уйти, очень хотелось уйти, но Полякович говорил ужасные вещи — и на них не получалось не реагировать. Нина даже не знала, что у него есть сестра. Одернула себя: была. Он зачем-то приехал сюда, притащил ее в эти заросли, и было ясно — не уйдет, пока сам не захочет.  
Зубы выстукивали, стало вдруг жарко, и Нина снова напомнила себе про таблетки.  
— То есть, когда ее здесь нашли, она была жива? Когда тебе звонили, еще была жива? Что случилось? — И, не удержавшись, все-таки добавила: — Слушай, пойдем. Пошли отсюда.  
Он медленно покачал головой. Рассвет уже дотягивался до них сквозь кусты и деревья — Нина увидела, как Полякович заправляет за ухо свой криво остриженный клок, трет щеку, размазывая влагу. Если бы не капли с веток, она бы решила, что Полякович плачет.  
— Была жива, когда привезли в больницу. Наверное, даже говорила, раз попросила кого-то позвонить. Я быстро добрался, но, видишь, не успел.  
Картинка резко поменяла угол: Нина все увидела с болезненной остротой — и желудок съежился, как проколотый шар. Раннее утро. Она здесь одна — в лесу, неизвестно где — со странным психом, которого не видела три года. Псих несет какую-то жуть. Никто не знает, где она и с кем. Нина закрыла глаза и прижала ладонь к мокрому стволу, чтобы не начать вздрагивать всем телом.  
— Что случилось? — повторила она только чтобы не молчать.  
Полякович громко шмыгнул носом и приложил к дереву кулак — рядом с ее ладонью. Нина поняла, что он тоже дрожит. И голос странно сел, словно осип в одну минуту:  
— Я не знаю. Я не знаю. Какие-то типы ее здесь нашли, они и вызвали скорую. Она была еще жива. Мне… позвонили… из больницы. Когда я приехал, врач — ну, врач из отделения — сказал, что… — слова перешли в шипение, но Полякович зло встряхнулся, прочистил горло и раздельно закончил: — Если бы она не попросила, там бы не знали, кому звонить, так? Откуда им было знать? — На последнем слове Полякович так резко подался вперед, что Нина отшатнулась — с трудом подавила крик. Сдерживать панику стало бесполезно — сердце ухало во всем теле сразу, зубы клацали, и пальцы свело от адреналина. Попятившись, она бросилась в сторону, не разбирая дороги. Мысль была одна — подальше от Поляковича, который, похоже, полностью свихнулся.  
Он что-то орал ей вслед, может, даже догонял, и Нина изо всех сил старалась бежать быстрее. Куда угодно, куда угодно, там, за карьером поселок, там обязательно кто-нибудь есть.  
Лес вокруг слился в сплошную бурую стену, Нина неслась, не замечая направления, не чувствуя остро жалящих веток и валежника под ногами. Она не остановилась — упала, запнувшись о сосновый пень. Руки утонули в прошлогодней листве, в нос набился мокрый лесной мусор. Горло полыхало, как раскаленная печная труба, виски взрывались болью.  
Нина инстинктивно прижалась к земле, прячась от возможной погони, шум крови в ушах не давал расслышать ни звука.  
Она лежала, глотая воздух, и думала о Поляковиче. За последние три года он, кажется, получил способность втягивать в свое измерение посторонних людей — и удерживать их там на любом уровне безумия. Или просто его психоз был заразен. Нина уже не понимала, зачем она побежала, почему просто не пошла обратно к дороге, и как теперь выбираться отсюда.  
Отдышавшись, она перекатилась на спину. Небо выцвело до грязно-белого, голые деревья обрели графитовую четкость. Слух понемногу возвращался, сердце взяло нормальный ритм. Она вдруг вспомнила: «Libertad». Слово на мотоцикле Поляковича было из детства, со школьных уроков испанского. Стоя у доски, учительница произносила с диковинным акцентом: «но ай амор син либертад». «Либертад» она повторяла дважды, а, дописав, повторяла в третий раз, произнося «е» как «э», и только потом переводила — «нет любви без свободы». Нет любви без свободы. Libertad. Она вспомнила это слово.  
Та молодая учительница появилась в школе прямо посреди года — ею заменили пожилую Лилию Марковну, которая угодила в больницу с инсультом. Лилия Марковна была рассеянной от старости, носила постоянно одну и ту же блузку и произносила испанские слова с одесским акцентом. Только ее имя Нина помнила, а как звали ту молодую испанку — забыла. Зато хорошо помнила лицо: черные волосы, гладко зачесанные в конский хвост, резкие черты без всякой косметики, большие круглые очки. Тогда никто не носил таких очков, и волосы гладко не зачесывали — в моде были уложенные лаком челки. Уже через неделю девчонки из класса стали ей подражать — кто-то достал неизвестно откуда очки, кто-то пригладил челку… И она вроде бы не делала ничего для этого — не заигрывала с классом, на уроках говорила строго по предмету, но гипнотические интонации «но ай амор син либертад» околдовали всех. Красивой испанка тоже не была — слишком резкое лицо, слишком нервная мимика, и чем она их так покорила, Нина не понимала и теперь.  
— А вы бывали в Испании? — спрашивали девчонки.  
Она поправляла очки и отвечала, не отрываясь от журнала:  
— Бывала.  
Сыпались просьбы:  
— Расскажите, расскажите!  
Иногда она рассказывала, иногда — нет, и эти рассказы Нину, в общем, мало волновали, а вот испанские слова, негромкий голос и непривычный выговор будоражили до мурашек.  
«Но ай амор син либертад».  
Исчезла она так же внезапно, как появилась, — всего одна четверть прошла, и в школу взяли другую учительницу, которая вела испанский до самого выпуска. В ее исполнении слова потеряли всякое волшебство, и уроки испанского вызывали у Нины только зевоту.  
Нина приподнялась на локте, попыталась сесть. Рассвет превращался в утро, сухая листва покрылась росой. Нина подумала: блядские таблетки. И где теперь искать Поляковича? — а в следующую секунду увидела чудовище. Оно стояло в прогалине между соснами, сутулое, большое, и очень отдаленно напоминало человека. Опущенные плечи, бесформенная куртка, седая лохматая голова — это все-таки был человек, но от нахлынувшего ужаса такое понимание не спасало. Нина неуклюже вскочила, попятилась — спина уперлась в ствол дерева, ноги тонули в листве, как в зыбучих песках. Новая порция адреналина вызвала дрожь и горечь во рту. К щекам прилила кровь, глаза защипало.  
Чудовище сделало шаг.  
Как он сумел подобраться так бесшумно? — думала Нина, — Кто это, господи, кто? Тут же вспомнился рассказ Поляковича про сестру: нашли здесь, в лесу, умерла в больнице.  
Чудовище склонило голову вбок. Нина не видела глаз под седыми космами, но ей почудился бессмысленный прищур и даже какое-то подобие улыбки.  
Она свернула в лес с дороги. Теперь она здесь умрет.  
Пятиться было некуда, страх сковал тело, не давал подумать, обернуться, убежать.  
Еще один шаг, и Нина различила грязные потеки на лице — из носа чудовища сочилась мутная коричневая жижа, пачкая губы и подбородок. Чудовище приближалось. Движения его казались неестественными, ломкими, как у большого насекомого, словно вместо нормальных человеческих суставовы у него были неподвижные хитиновые сочленения.  
Шаг. Еще.  
Нина увидела, что левый рукав куртки пуст, а вместо кисти наружу торчит то ли проволока, то ли кусок арматуры. Она панически зашарила пальцами по стволу, не отрывая от чудовища взгляда — как приготовиться к смерти, если она наступит меньше чем через минуту? Зажмуриться? Смотреть? Или…  
Кто-то резко толкнул ее в бок, увлекая за собой на землю, в кусты. За кустами оказался то ли обрыв, то ли канава, и она кубарем покатилась вниз, чувствуя рядом чужое тело. Сухая ветка впилась в ладонь, чей-то локоть угодил под ребра, и только одолев весь спуск, Нина увидела над собой лицо Поляковича.  
— Ты как? — повторял он, тяжело дыша. — Цела? Идти сможешь?  
Нина лихорадочно кивала, стараясь разглядеть край обрыва — погонится ли за ними чудовище?  
Хотелось отвесить Поляковичу оплеуху и одновременно расцеловать его, но она даже не могла говорить. Полякович еще раз склонился над ней, ощупывая шею, плечи, а потом рывком поднялся, мотнул головой куда-то вперед.  
— Пошли, быстро. Вдруг этот клоун тут не один.  
Нина кое-как поднялась — лодыжку смутно саднило, ребра при вдохе болели.  
— Что это было? — с трудом выдавила она, стараясь не отставать.  
Полякович дернул плечом.  
— Без понятия, бомж какой-то. На карьере есть бытовки заброшенные, может, они там кучкуются. Ты вообще куда понеслась?  
Нина ничего не ответила. Желание пнуть Поляковича вернулось.  
Дальше шли молча. Дорога оказалась ближе, чем представлялось Нине, к тому же находилась совсем в другой стороне — бегая по лесу, она совсем потеряла чувство направления. Зато Полякович прекрасно ориентировался — шел уверенно и бодро, хотя рукав его куртки был порван, а к заднице прилип песок и сухие сосновые иглы.  
Хонда ждала там, где ее оставили. Садиться на мотоцикл не хотелось, но другого способа вернуться в город не было, к тому же Нина боялась встретиться с другими обитателями Прибрежного. Она без возражений приняла шлем и сообщила Поляковичу свой адрес — мысль о том, чтобы добираться с окраины на общественном транспорте, вызывала дурноту.  
Полякович притих — молчал, никак не комментировал случившееся, думал о чем-то своем. Нина прикинула, мог ли нормальный человек почти ночью поехать туда, где накануне убили его сестру? Нормальный — нет, а вот Полякович вполне мог.  
Когда он заглушил мотор возле дома, Нина думала, что сыта Поляковичем по горло, и зайти не предложила. Пятничное приключение и так затянулось до отвращения.

 

Она разделась, бросив одежду прямо в прихожей. На полпути в ванную ноги подкосились, и Нина легла на пол. Накатило все разом — головная боль, ломота в теле, изжога и тошнота. Отходняк, — подумала Нина.  
Холодный пластик обжигал ягодицы и спину; в голову пришло: а ведь я могла оттуда не вернуться. Лесной бомж спустя время казался еще страшнее, чем вначале, он накрыл большой жирной кляксой всю прошедшую ночь, всю пятницу, даже издевательства Цветкова меркли перед таким приключением. Вспомнив седые патлы и сочащуюся из ноздрей сукровицу, Нина вздрогнула. Ударилась щиколоткой о плинтус. Сквозь слабую, но едкую боль подумалось — училась, жила, работала, терпела самодурство начальника-садиста, возомнившего себя местным царьком, а потом подохла в лесу от рук бомжа. И все. А может, это был никакой не бомж, а настоящее лесное чудовище? Предупреждение, знак? Тогда получалось, что Полякович — тоже знак. Безумные эскапады, вся жизнь в один день, непрерывный протест — агрессивный и бессмысленный. Смешно.  
Нина кое-как встала и заставила себя дойти до кровати. Ванна откладывалась.  
Ей снился лес — не красивый пасторальный пейзаж и не тот, где она побывала сегодня, другой: меланхоличный, пастельно-осенний. Она шла между деревьями, шла и шла, не испытывая ни тревоги, ни страха. Где-то вдалеке тихо перекликались птицы, листва шуршала под ногами, а потом неожиданно показалась то ли просека, то ли тропа — и на ней стоял Цветков с очень недовольным видом. Нина замерла в ужасе: я опоздала на планерку, он меня сгноит.  
С этим ощущением она и проснулась — что она все проспала, надо срочно куда-то бежать, рабочий день в разгаре. В комнате было темно, электронные цифры на часах показывали половину одиннадцатого. Ощущение перевернутого времени отступило.  
Суббота, вечер.  
Нина прошла на кухню, где долго пила прямо из-под крана, и когда зубы свело от ледяной воды, вдруг подумала устало, без эмоций — нет, так не пойдет. Надо увольняться.

 

Понедельник только укрепил Нину в этой мысли — что ее ждет? Одинаковые дни, полные унизительной дрессировки, которой не будет конца, если она не примет условия Цветкова. Или пока он не решит, что уже достаточно. Такое издевательство над собой можно было оправдать во время ординатуры — молчи, гни спину и молись, чтобы в течение двух лет тебе позволили шестерить местным вельможам, но те два года давно закончились, сертификат у нее в кармане, что она теряет? Ну да, лучшая больница в области, да, зарплата, стаж. Но — Цветков в нагрузку. Бешеная гадина, рядом с которой только и остается гадать, укусит или не укусит. Он ее уморит до невроза.  
Так Нина думала, пересекая больничную парковку, и не заметила Поляковича со своей хондой. Он нагнал ее у центрального входа, едва не столкнув с лестницы, и гаркнул прямо в ухо:  
— Цапля, ты?  
Нина глупо вскрикнула, пошатнулась. Полякович удержал ее за локоть. Улыбнувшись, он зябко повел плечами, спрятал руки в карманы — похоже, торчал тут уже давно. Нина отметила, что на возмущение ее не хватает, и на удивление тоже, силы нашлись только поморщиться. Ребра ныли до сих пор, все ноги после лесных приключений оказались в синяках, а щеку украшала жирная царапина. Перед выходом она долго заставляла себя замазать ее хотя бы пудрой, но в итоге плюнула и пошла так.  
— Ты что тут делаешь? Элька сказала, что я здесь работаю?  
Полякович удивился.  
— Элька?.. Я вообще-то на опознание.  
— Что?  
— Я же тебе рассказывал. Лена погибла, ее в пятницу сюда привезли.  
Нина вспомнила: «Она была еще жива. Мне позвонили из больницы».  
— Да, точно.  
Вместе зашли в холл. Полякович осмотрелся.  
— А ты, значит, тут работаешь? Я не знал. — Нина пожала плечами. Он продолжал: — Я хотел вчера приехать, но мне сказали, что нужен какой-то главный. Вчера я в ментовке был…  
Нина нахмурилась. Главный. Цветков, конечно же, — криминальные трупы опознавали с полицией и все бумаги подписывал только Цветков. Она кивнула на дверь больничного кафетерия.  
— Зайдем.  
Зашли. Нина взяла кофе, Полякович рассказывал:  
— Я тут уже час торчу. Приехал в рань, чтобы отца опередить, — его лицо помрачнело. — У нас с ним давние терки.  
Взгляд Поляковича стал жестким, сухим, как угол стола. Нина впервые за все время поймала себя на сочувствии — чужие конфликты с родителями всегда находили в ней отклик из-за собственных проблем по этой части.  
Чтобы сменить тему, Полякович полез в карман, вытащил бумажник. Протянул Нине.  
— Смотри, это Ленка.  
Под прозрачным пластиком был снимок — маленький, квадратный, вроде тех, что делают на документы. Нина никогда не понимала, зачем люди таскают в кошельках фотографии домочадцев, и не представляла, что Полякович делает что-то подобное. Слишком это было для него по-мещански. Она взглянула из вежливости и обмерла — со снимка смотрела девушка, которую она видела в пятницу в третьей секционной. Покойница с биркой на ноге: голое тело, короткий черный боб, худые ключицы — и Цветков, который вел себя очень странно. В голову пришло: он же ее знает. Знал. Цветков знал эту девушку, сестру Поляковича.  
Нина не стала думать, откуда взялась такая догадка, и не очень представляла, что сделает, но поднялась, вернув Поляковичу бумажник.  
— Пойдем, — сказала она, — сейчас разберемся.  
Усадив его в ординаторской, она достала из принтера чистый лист.  
— Подожди минуту, и сходим вместе к главному. Он делал вскрытие, что-нибудь тебе расскажет, пока нет полиции.  
Полякович развел руками.  
— Блин, Цапля, вот это мне повезло. С меня что захочешь.  
Закончив писать, она потянула его в секционную Цветкова. Тот был в своем гадючьем закутке — ждал, пока вскипит чайник, аккуратно вешая на плечики пиджак.  
Нина действовала на одном слепом наитии, отключив рациональную часть. Грубо говоря, она вела себя как Полякович вел себя по жизни. Она приняла решение.  
Заявление жгло пальцы, Нина сообразила, что крепко держит Поляковича за рукав. Он был ее бронебойным орудием, бомбой, которую Нина подсунет Цветкову. Ей представилось, как солдаты, швырнув гранату, ныряют в окоп — то же самое сделает и она.  
Цветков обернулся, чтобы увидеть, кто посмел вломиться без стука, и замер с открытым ртом. Правда, взял себя в руки за секунду.  
— Здравствуйте, Зорина. Я вижу, у вас что-то срочное?  
— Доброе утро, Евгений Александрович, мы буквально на минуту. Это Юра, мой… друг. Он приехал сюда на опознание. В пятницу вы вскрывали девушку в третьей секционной. Это его сестра. — Нина выпалила все скороговоркой, чтобы не дать себе передумать. Она понимала, что даже не блефует — совершает самоубийство. Ну, сестра, ну, вскрывал, — а может, и не вскрывал, просто сам принял позднего покойника, чтобы не ждать санитаров. Она только помнила его окаменевшую фигуру возле стола и взгляд, застывший на карточке в планшете. В любом случае, такая выходка по отношению к Цветкову могла быть только последней — фамильярности и нарушения субординации он никому не прощал.  
Но отступать уже было некуда.  
— Здрасьте, — нелепо вклинился Полякович, — Ца… Нина говорила, вы сможете рассказать…  
Цветков тяжело опустился на стул и Нина поняла — сработало. Такого жалкого и растерянного вида у этой скотины не было никогда. Он выглядел так, словно его огрели чем-то тяжелым — без всякой возможности ответить в обратную. Речь шла не просто о случайном трупе — несчастная Лена была для Цветкова больше чем проходным секционным случаем. Близкое знакомство? Любовная связь? У этой бездушной скотины? Нина почувствовала что-то похожее на раздражение — к кому-то ведь он относился хорошо, кого-то любил, а ее третировал без всякой причины.  
— Присаживайтесь, — кивнул Цветков Поляковичу. На Нину он больше не смотрел, и она почувствовала себя до смешного лишней. — Я сейчас найду заключение.  
Нельзя было не восхищаться его способностью сразу брать себя в руки. Она так не умела.  
— Секунду, Евгений Александрович. Я оставлю заявление, потом посмотрите, хорошо?  
Цветков рассеянно кивнул, и Нина положила листок на край стола. Полякович уже сидел на втором стуле, и когда она уходила, беспомощно оглянулся.  
Какая из него граната, — подумала Нина, — по нему же психушка плачет.  
Поначалу ей казалось, что такой безумец, как Полякович, вытрясет из Цветкова всю душу, наступит на горло и не оставит в покое, пока не выяснит правду. Размажет до основания — такие у нее были планы. Теперь она видела двух растерянных, подавленных людей, всерьез затронутых этой странной смертью. Девушки Лены, которую она даже не знала.  
Нина тихо прикрыла дверь и поспешила в ординаторскую — скрылась в ней, как боец в окопе. Только атака оказалась неудачной и пришлось отступать.  
И заявление об уходе дурацкое — оно стало не победным флагом, поднятым над укреплением врага, а символом ее позорного бегства.  
Свобода? Протест? Победа? Какая же она смешная дура — всегда, каждый раз.

 

Когда Нина швыряла в коробку вещи со своего стола — их было не слишком много — дверь ординаторской скрипнула. Она не стала оборачиваться, думая, что явился Валеев или Рознер, но вошедший не двинулся дальше порога.  
Сдув волосы с лица, Нина посмотрела — у двери стоял Цветков. Он успел надеть халат, сменил уличную обувь на свои любимые баскетбольные кеды. И обычная насмешливая самоуверенность к нему как будто вернулась.  
Нине захотелось спрятаться под стол.  
— Что вы делаете, Зорина? — спросил Цветков.  
— А на что это похоже, — она со злостью швырнула в коробку степлер. — Заявление у вас на столе.  
Он молча пересек ординаторскую, хотел по привычке сесть на край стола, но сдержался.  
— Что у вас случилось?  
Нина захлопнула коробку. Все.  
Цветков преградил ей дорогу.  
— Зорина, у вас что-то случилось, я вижу. Вы пока что работаете в моем…  
— Уже не работаю. — Одно его присутствие выворачивало ее наизнанку, делало воздух непригодным для дыхания. Она хотела его оттолкнуть, но Цветков сказал:  
— Нина, послушайте. Сейчас вам оформят приказ об отпуске, и я его завизирую. Вы отдыхаете с сегодняшнего дня. Никакого заявления, кроме заявления об отпуске, я от вас не получал.  
Руки затряслись, и она едва не уронила коробку. К горлу подступили слезы, захотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Цветков это словно почувствовал — отступил, собираясь уйти, но в последний момент задержался, достал из кармана телефон.  
— Скажите ваш номер.  
Она с трудом успела вернуть коробку на стол.  
— Зачем?  
Цветков ответил прямо:  
— Вы в плохом состоянии, это видно. Честно говоря, я волнуюсь.  
Было ясно, что иначе он ее в покое не оставит. Нина продиктовала номер — что угодно, лишь бы убрался.  
После она сидела, уронив голову на руки, пока не пришел Рознер. Увидев пустой стол и коробку, он присвистнул:  
— Куда это ты намылилась?  
Нина встала.  
— В отпуск.

 

Полякович ждал ее на стоянке — хмурый, но собранный.  
— Как дела? — спросила Нина. На самом деле, она не хотела знать, чем закончился его разговор с Цветковым.  
Полякович вздохнул.  
— Черепно-мозговая травма. Как объяснил твой начальник, ей разбили голову, затылок, короче, разнесли. Битой скорее всего.  
Нина поморщилась.  
— Соболезную. А полиция? Ты уже с ними говорил?  
— Нет пока. Жду. Там много странного, но я разберусь — сам.  
Лицо у Поляковича было таким же, как в кафетерии, когда он упомянул отца.  
— Да уж. Цветков тебе еще что-нибудь сказал?  
— Много чего. Сказал, что ударили ее где-то в другом месте, а на карьер привезли и бросили. И что она до больницы дотянула чудом… Отличный мужик, кстати, повезло тебе с начальником.  
Нина отвернулась, истерически зажав рот. Взгляд уперся в белую надпись среди серебристых молний: «Libertad». Свобода.  
— Да уж. Еще как повезло.


End file.
